bigmouthfandomcom-20200222-history
I Survived Jessi's Bat Mitzvah
"I Survived Jessi's Bat Mitzvah" is the ninth episode of the first season of Big Mouth. It is the ninth episode of the series overall. It premiered on September 29, 2017. It was written by Kelly Galuska and directed by Mike L. Mayfield. Synopsis Jessi's bat mitzvah brings out a lot of drama in her family, specifically pertaining to her mom and dad's relationship. Nick wants to stop being treated like a baby. Andrew and Missy's parents force them to stop dating. Plot After Jessi Glaser finds out that her mother is a potential lesbian and she is cheating on her dad, Jessi is forced to complete her Bat Mitzvah. This is further complicated when she must wear an unflattering "boxy" dress. While at the party, Jessi learns that her mother's lesbian lover is the temple's cantor who is hosting the event, she rebels by seeking comfort in Jay Bilzerian. Meanwhile, Andrew Glouberman and Missy Foreman-Greenwald are struggling with their relationship as they try to keep it a secret from their parents. Also, Nick Birch grows jealous of the amount of time his mom and Jay are spending together. Characters Major Roles *Jessi Glaser *Connie *Shannon Glaser *Greg Glaser *Cantor Dina Reznick *Nick Birch *Diane Birch *Elliot Birch *Andrew Glouberman *Missy Foreman-Greenwald *Maurice *Jay Bilzerian Minor Roles *Guy Bilzerian *Leah Birch *Judd Birch *Monica Foreman-Greenwald *Cyrus Foreman-Greenwald *Barbara Glouberman *Marty Glouberman *Duke Ellington *Jew Fishman *Devin *Lola Skumpy *Coach Steve *Matthew MacDell *Malala (Pictured) Songs *Life Is A Fucked Up Mess Trivia *Jessi turns 13 years old in this episode. *Jenna has been institutionalized twice. *Guy thinks that anyone who does magic is a disappointment to his father. His son, Jay does magic. That means he thinks that his son is a disappointment to him. *Judd is writing a manifesto. *Missy is six months older than Andrew. *Duke Ellington breastfed until he was 12 years old. *Coach Steve is losing his hearing. *Coach Steve doesn't get paid for his job. He is a volunteer worker. *Coach Steve doesn't know the difference between Christianity and Judaism. Cultural References *Coach Steve makes a slew of accidental Holocaust references at the Bat Mitzvah, saying "Round up those Jews and make them walk in a line." This is what the Nazis did to the Jews in the Holocaust. He also tells the Jews to get on the train, which is a reference to the slave trains in Auschwitz. He also mentions Anne Frank, who was a Jewish girl who was killed in the Holocaust. *Maurice drinks Monster energy drinks as a hamfisted way to advertise their sponsor on the show, via fourth wall joke. He also quotes the motto "It brings out the monster in you." *Shannon compares Jessi to Eleanor Roosevelt. *Coach Steve has everyone dance The Electric Slide. *A sad cover of the song "I Wanna Know What Love Is", originally by Foreigner plays during the ending credits. Continuity *First apprarance of Guy's constantly mentioned, law commercial. *Elliot and Diane punish Judd and Leah for throwing a party in the last episode, "The Head Push". *Marty, Barbara, Cyrus, and Monica tell Andrew and Missy that they should not be in a relationship anymore after what happened at the party in "The Head Push". *Jessi is still aware of her mom, Shannon, kissing Dina in "Pillow Talk" after being told about it in "The Head Push". *Duke Ellington reminds Nick of the fact that he and his ghost friends saw his dick in "The Head Push". *Jenna passed out drunk in the bathtub instead of signing Jay's permission slip for the field trip in "Everybody Bleeds". Despite this, he still managed to go on the field trip anyway. *Marty's scallop allergies from "Girls Are Horny Too" are brought up again. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1